superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Atom
Captain Atom is a superhero who is in reality a U.S. Air Force captain named Nathaniel Adam, who has incredible nuclear powers. History Earth-One History of the character is not yet written. Notes *The original Captain Atom was named Allen Adam, and he was from an alternate earth known as Earth-Four, he was the Pre-Crisis version of the character.This version of the character appeared in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Adventures_Vol_1_33 Space Adventures # 33 (March 1960).] *Doctor Manhattan, a member of Watchmen was a character that was very similar to Captain Atom. *The Nathaniel Adam version of Captain Atom made his first appearance in Captain Atom # 1 (March 1987)'''For more information about that DC comic book, click here. Powers and Abilities *Dilustel Armor: Captain Atom's metallic shell, or "skin," is composed of a portion of the alien being known as Silver Shield, and is called Dilustel. Pieces of the alien's metal body were used in the Captain Atom Project, Project Major Force and similar projects thereafter. Nathaniel is able to coat himself with the metal, either partially or totally. Atom's symbiosis with the metal is such that even partially armored, he is able to access the Quantum Field. *Quantum Field Manipulation: Captain Atom's metal skin is tied into the Quantum Field, which enables him to absorb and manipulate infinite amounts of energy, for an infinite amount of purposes the amount of which he can do is limited solely by his will power and imagination. He truly reinforces this fact when he realized that the Quantum Field is completely under his control and he can do anything he wishes. With this realization he tests his powers and by simply thinking of it, he is able to instantly create a replica of our Earth from nothing, complete with life. His power was such that he was able to easily create his own replicas of Superman, Flash, Firestorm and even his own Spectre. His power is such, that he went even further and by simply thinking of it, was able to instantaneously create an entire universe out of nothing, and just as easily destroyed it, but he has never used this level of power again as a result of him mentally limiting himself. Captain Atom's energy absorption power is second to none in the DCU, as he is able to absorb any form of energy and store it in his person. Captain Atom can fire and control energy of any form. He commonly manipulates his energy into force field bubbles, or explosive bombs, but the most common form is a simple blast. Over the years, Captain Atom has become an expert at his energy manipulation and can fire from any point on his body, though he usually uses his hands for ease of aiming. He can fire in multiple directions at once or from every point of his body at once. Several times he has "detonated," releasing a massive amount of energy at once, destroying objects within a certain radius. On more than one occasion, he has used his ability to manipulate all forms of energy to prevent a foe using their own powers, such as the Ray and Firestorm. *Flight: This energy can be used for flight at faster than light speeds. *Superhuman Strength: As Captain Atom his strength was such that he was able to go toe to toe with beings such as Superman, Majestic, etc. and hold his own (he can augment his strength with his energy). After absorbing the powers of the 51 versions of himself, Monarch's strength level makes him one of the physically strongest beings in existence, as he was shown to be capable of easily fighting Superman-Prime who had Oan-cosmic powers originating from his involvement in the Sinestro Corps War. *Self-Sustenance: Has no need for food, water, or air. *Matter Absorption/Matter Generation: Captain Atom can also create matter in the same manner he creates energy. In the same way, he can absorb and manipulate matter at a basic level. *Enhanced Physiology: Captain Atom can increase any of his abilities to match the amount of willpower he uses to gain it. *Atomic Transmutation: Captain Atom has demonstrated atomic transmutation powers, as he was able to turn both Maul and Engineer back to their human forms. This power can be used instinctively or through concentration. Willful use of this ability is displayed during Generation Lost when Atom transmuted Green Arrows Barbs into butterflies or a gun into a toy spaceship. *Techno Interface: He has also shown the ability to telepathically interface with computer networks in addition to those listed above. *Time manipulation: Captain Atom has shown time-traveling capabilities without quantum jumping. Captain Atom through concentration, can travel ahead in time. The process is exhausting and the period he can interact in the future appears to be limited to a few minutes before he returns to the present. *Invulnerability: His Monarch armor is virtually invulnerable to all forms of damage to the point that even energy capable of wiping out the entire universe cannot penetrate it (the only exception was to the blows of Superman-Prime, one of the physically strongest beings in existence and even then, the only reason he was harmed was because he had damaged his armor with his own strength). Recent events have also shown that Atom's Dilustel coating renders him invulnerable to some if not all forms of arcane magic. Weaknesses '''Involuntary Quantum Jumping: If Atom absorbs too much energy at once, he is sent hurling through the timestream. Depending on the type of energy absorbed, he either goes forward or backwards. Appearances Captain Atom never appeared in the Super Friends series, but an action figure of him was made for the Super Powers Collection by Industrial Toy Werks. References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Powers characters Category:Superheroes